ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Is Matchmaker
Previous episode: The Ricardos Change Apartments Next episode: Lucy Wants New Furniture http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SlimyEddie.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Negligees.jpg Plot Lucy wants to set Fred's single friend Eddie Grant, a negligee salesman, up with Sylvia Collins, the "bleached blonde in wolf's clothing" of Lucy and Ethel's group of friends. When Sylvia has a dental emergency and can't meet up with Eddie, Lucy goes to Eddie's hotel in her place, to explain the mix-up. Eddie has thought all along that Lucy was making up Sylvia as a way to go on a date with him secretly, and when he sees Lucy show up at the hotel, he's further convinced. What's worse is that Fred and Ricky are at the hotel. They wanted to spy on who Eddie's date was, and Ricky is furious when he sees Lucy, thinking that his wife is still matchmaking after he told her not to. When Ethel explains the whole misunderstanding to Lucy, she takes Ethel to go see Eddie right away. When they finally get Eddie to open the door, Lucy has him talk on the phone to Sylvia, to show him that Sylvia has existed all along. Eddie is so excited to meet Sylvia that he offers Lucy and Ethel each one negligee at wholesale price. Ricky and Fred knock on the door shortly after to give Eddie a firm talking to about thinking he had a date with Lucy, and when they see Lucy and Ethel answer Eddie's hotel room door wearing negligees, things only look worse. Lucy and Ethel pretend to make up a story about running away with Eddie, and the husbands, not really mad at all, pretend to let them have permission to go with Eddie. Everyone laughs when the truth is revealed, and Lucy and Ethel try to get their husbands to buy them the new negligees. Trivia *Sylvia thinks that she looks like a beaver with the cap off her front tooth. *The Mertzes' phone number in this episod is Circle 7-2099. This number will be used for the Mertzes' phone a good bit in the series, although both the Ricardos' and Mertzes' telephone numbers change throughout. *Lucy's negligee costs $139.50, and Ethel's cost $98.50. That's a lot for a piece of lingerie! *Geoffrey Mark Fidelman, author of The Lucy Book, says it best: "For the staid 1950s, there certainly are a lot of I Love Lucy episodes of suspected marital infidelity." *This is yet another episode with odd grammar in the title. Is Lucy A'' matchmaker? ''THE matchmaker? Nope. She's just matchmaker. *The fourth person playing bridge with Lucy, Ethel, and Carolyn is named Dorothy played by Peggy Rea who went on to play cousin Bertha on All in the Family, Rose on the Waltons, and Lulu Hogg on Dukes of Hazzard *The scene with Lucy putting the baby to bed is cut out of the syndicated version. *We learn in this episode that Marion Van Black's husband is named Norman. *Eddie's hotel room number is 925. *Eddie's hotel room is actually the set of the Ricardo's new bedroom. It hasn't been seen since they just switched apartments in the previous episode. * We never see the blonde bombshell Sylvia Collins (whose skimpy dress stays on all by itself, apparently), which makes one wonder what she would've looked like- are we talking Marilyn Monroe or Jayne Mansfield, perhaps? What a great cameo that would've been. Quotes *Ethel: Say, did you see that dress Sylvia Collins had on at the dance Saturday night? Carolyn: Yeah, what there was OF it! Dorothy: How do you suppose she held it up? Lucy: Who knows? All I know is every man in the room was waiting for her to exhale. Ethel: I'll say. Fred's eyes bugged out like a bullfrog with an overactive thyroid! *Lucy: It looked like the start of the Olympic games. Carolyn: Yeah, the indoor cigarette-lighting sprint. Ethel: I didn't know my fat little torchbearercould run that fast. Carolyn: Well, of all the countries represented, Cuba seemed to be taking the most first prizes... *Ethel: Oh, it's gettin' to be the same old story every time we play cards- Sylvia Collins, Sylvia Collins, Sylvia Collins! *Lucy: Now, where can we find Sylvia a husband? Ethel: I'll make the sacrifice. She can have mine. *Ricky: If the guy is stupid enough to still be single, leave him alone. Lucy: That's better. Ricky: After all, ignorance is bliss... *Eddie: uncle did a magic act- sawed a woman in half. Lucy: Have you ever stopped to think how nice it would be to have woman of your very OWN to saw in half? Ricky: No, but I have! *Ethel: (pounding on door of Eddie's hotel room) Let us in, Eddie! Guy in hallway: Oh, girls, I'm down in 914. If Eddie won't let you in, I will! Lucy: Oh, go away, fresh! *Fred: Ethel! You, here, dressed in that- HE must be out of his mind! *Ethel: (to Lucy) And then what happened? (remembers she has to know story) Uh... And then what happened will AMAZE you!﻿